


Обрывки моих мыслей

by Regis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, графомания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-06
Updated: 2003-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: еще немного сентиментальной лабуды на память со старого сайта
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 2





	Обрывки моих мыслей

_Гуляет месяц по дворам,  
Туман, туман…  
Мету я листья по ночам,  
А днем я пьян.  
Я собираю в свой совок  
Остатки дней  
И жду, когда наступит срок  
Мечты моей…  
(с)_

**0**  
Я упустил момент, когда ты стал взрослее меня.  
Когда обожание в твоих глазах сменилось жалостью с легкой долей презрения. Ты разочаровался в нем, а заодно и во мне.  
До сих пор не знаю, почему я не сдал тебя тогда. Может быть, просто не успел.  
А потом было поздно. Его не стало.  
Забыв о гордости, я пришел к тебе.  
За поддержкой, за утешеньем…  
 _От тебя горький запах каких-то трав. Низкий чарующий голос ласкает слух. Нет удовольствия большего, чем наблюдать заворожено, как загорается пламя в угольно-черных глазах._

 **1**  
Счастлив Люциус в День Возрождения Лорда.  
Лишь слова «Он умрет», стирают улыбку с губ. Бледнеет лицо, но не видно его за маской. «Предупредить» - бьется птицей тревожная мысль.  
Вечером он у Снейпа.  
Слова – непривычные, глупые, лишние звучат, застывая в воздухе.  
Тишина оглушает.  
Быстрый взгляд – и в сердце легкий укол обиды. «Зачем я пришел?» - осязаемо громко думает Люциус.  
В глазах Снейпа нет страха. Облегченье сквозит в каждом жесте. Наконец, он свободен от постылой обязанности быть заменой.

 **2**  
Северус выжил. Пара Crucio и прощенье.  
Взгляд его равнодушный очень редко скользит по Малфою.  
Разговоры?  
О да, разговоры. О Драко или по делу.  
Остальное не нужно. Не важно.  
Прохлада.  
Устраивает обоих.

 **3**  
Жизнь вошла в колею.  
Все вернулось.  
Все, как когда-то.  
Жадные, грубые ласки доводят Малфоя до пика. С обожаньем, с восторгом во взгляде снизу вверх он смотрит на Лорда, пытаясь себя убедить, что «любовь не ржавеет». Напрасно.  
_Нет огня в безумных карих глазах. От одежд сладкий запах гниющих листьев. Холодом веет тьма. Металлический мертвый голос._  
Тоска.  
И надежды все меньше на чудо с плебейским именем Гарри.


End file.
